Remember When?
by xxAngelofDethxx
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko have some alone time. Eventually they play a game called 'Remember When'. Oneshot. RaiKim! Please R&R!


_**I needed a break from my other story so I wrote this one! Hope you like it. BTW, this is all in Raimundo's P.O.V**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdownin anyway whatsoever._**

It's only been a day since I was promoted to Shoku warrior. I examined the new robe. "This is so much cooler than the other robe." I walked around like a supermodel. I heard laughing in the distance. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat.

"You know, you should become a supermodel one day." Kimiko said as she was walking towards me. "Really?" I asked. "NO! Gotcha." she just laughed and walked past me. I let out a big sigh. I needed to let her know how I feel.

It was mid-afternoon and I sat on the roof of the temple. "Training only gets harder for me." I felt all the aches and bruises on my body. "Hey Rai. What are you up to?" a voice came from behind me. "huh?" I turned around and there she was. "You're looking kind of lonely." Kimiko said with a smile. I returned it with a smirk.

She sat down right next to me. "So why are you up here? Are you nervous because you've become Shoku warrior?" she asked innocently. "Actually, no. Nothing like that. I just needed to think." We looked into each other's eyes. She blushed and I felt mine too. We quickly turned away.

"You know what we should do? Play a game." I used as a conversation starter "Okay then, how about 'Remember when…". "Wha-?" "It's when we tell each other a time we did something, and we have to try to remember it." "How do I know if you're lying?" I asked slyly. "I have a lie detector on my PDA." She sang. "Alright, I want you to go first cause I've never done this before." I said.

"Suit yourself. Let's see. Remember when we first, I mean all of us, what did you think about us?" she asked with a smirk. "Uhhh…I thought Omi was short, Clay was big and hefty, and you, well, I thought you were a weirdo." I didn't want her to use the lie detector. "Oh." She was all she said. Kimiko looked well disappointed.

"So is it my turn?" I asked politely. "Sure." "Remember when I turned to the Heylin side? What did you think of me then?" I was a little nervous of what she might say. I was sad. So sad, I cried thinking of you." She even started to tear up after she said that. "Hey, I'm sorry Kim. Never again, I promise." Unknowingly, I gave her a tight hug. "Promise Rai?" she said to me with a teary eyed face.

I didn't want to ask these stupid questions anymore. "Hey, let's play it my way. We just name the 'Remember Whens' and not the questions." She just nodded. I put my arm around her. "Okay, remember when we went to Clay's ranch and we had to wear those stupid cowboy outfits?" She started to laugh. Now, that's what I wanted to hear.

"Hey, someone called my name." Clay and Omi joined us on the roof. "Wanna play a game?" Kimiko offered. "Sure." said Clay. "We're playing 'Remember when'." "Okay, lemme see here. How about remember when…"

It seriously went on for hours. People, especially Omi, got mad sometimes. We laughed at each other. It was a really fun. "Okay, remember when we got the Golden Tiger Claws?" It was my turn. "Yeah, that's when I had to have absolute focus." Kimiko chimed in. "That reminds me of our bet. You guys stopped at two weeks!" I yelled at Clay and Omi. "Uh. Umm…. We gotta go NOW!" Clat grabbed Omi and ran off.

"I don't remember the bet." Kimiko looked at me with suspicion. "Oh, yeah. It was about you." "Really, vaguely remember it, but what was it about." Well, I placed a bet that you can achieve absolute focus. And thanks to you I won four times over!" I smiled. She blushed. "That's sweet of you, Rai." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey look at that sunset." I pointed out. It got pretty late. "That sunset is so beautiful." Kimiko exclaimed. I looked at her. The sunset really brought out Kimiko's features. But I mean more than just her hourglass figure. Out of the blue I said, "So are you."

"What?" She said. "Nothing" was my reply. She gave me a blank stare. "Ok, I give up. Yes, I said it. You're beautiful." I closed my eyes thinking she would laugh or at maybe even hate me or something. "Really, Rai?" She stood up in excitement and slipped. "Oh no! AHHH!" she shrieked.

"That was a close one." she opened her eyes. I caught Kimiko about a feet from the ground. "Thanks, Rai." she blushed. I was carrying her bridal style. I couldn't help it either. "Kim?" "Yeah?" she replied. "Do you remember when I told you how I really felt then kissed you?" "What! You never –" I caught her off guard and kissed her. It was passionate and kinda long for a first kiss. After we broke off, I said, "Now do you remember?" She just kissed me again.

_**Yay! Happy Fourth of July ppls! Review plz. I'm sad when I don't see reviews.**_

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


End file.
